


【闪恩】雨霁（番外1）

by SiDuo



Series: 【闪恩】雨霁 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Summary: 迟到的七夕贺文。一如既往私设与OOC满天飞的意识流+流水账，菜得伤心。PS：本篇出现的伊什塔尔跟弓凛没有关系。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Series: 【闪恩】雨霁 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829545
Kudos: 5





	【闪恩】雨霁（番外1）

1.  
照顾一窝小奶猫其实是件挺麻烦的事。  
这些幼小的生物还不懂察言观色，一切行动听凭本能，饿的时候喵喵叫，不舒服的时候喵喵叫，无聊了也要喵喵叫，而且从不在意时间地点是否合适——  
不合适的时间如午睡时间，不合适的地点如吉尔伽美什胸口。  
“吵死了小东西。”  
他捏住小猫的后颈皮把它拎了起来，小家伙的四肢在空中徒劳地刨动，发出一连串的喵喵声，张口时能看见它小小的犬齿。  
猫妈妈听见声音从窝里抬头看了一眼，又很淡然地把头埋了回去，很显然是早已习惯了。  
“好了，闭嘴睡觉。”吉尔伽美什也不管奶猫能不能听懂，伸出食指在它嘴上轻点一下，把它放在胸前用手轻按住它的脊背，闭上眼睛接着睡觉。  
恩奇都进门的时候看到的就是这个景象——金发青年倒在长沙发上睡午觉，橘色的奶猫趴在他胸前，小小的四肢在睡梦中无意识地蹬踢、踩踏。  
“噗——”他禁不住笑出声。  
吉尔伽美什迷迷糊糊地从睡梦中醒来，半睁着眼睛茫然地看着笑得直不起腰的恩奇都，趴在他胸前的小猫也醒了，以相似的动作望着他。  
恩奇都笑得更开心了。  
“咪——”清醒过来的小猫挣扎着从吉尔伽美什手中爬出来，冲着他又是连声叫唤又是摇尾巴。  
吉尔伽美什双手握住它腋下把它举起来，打量这吵闹的小生命。  
“大概是饿了。”恩奇都放下购物袋说道，“让它去妈妈那里吧。”  
“你还真是麻烦。”  
吉尔伽美什挠了挠它的小肚皮，走到猫窝前蹲下身，把小猫放回了母亲身边。小家伙动作利索地挤开自己的兄弟姐妹，找了个好位置开始大快朵颐。  
“吃了睡，睡了吃。”吉尔伽美什说着用手指戳了戳它的脊背，“感觉它又胖了。”  
“可能是品种优势吧。”恩奇都忍着笑说。  
“早晚胖成球。”吉尔伽美什收回手指，如此下了定论。  
“胖点就胖点吧，现在还小呢，长大以后猫粮管够。”恩奇都从购物袋里摸出新买的猫粮晃了晃，“不影响健康就行。”  
“哎上次买的又吃完了啊？好能吃啊。”  
吉尔伽美什觉得自己有必要刷新对猫妈妈的评价。  
猫妈妈在猫窝里“喵喵喵”地叫了几声以示抗议。  
“你还不乐意了？我说的是事实，事·实。对吧，恩奇都？”  
他没有得到回应，感到有些奇怪。  
“……恩奇都？”  
2.  
吉尔伽美什一直有午睡的习惯，而恩奇都则没有。因此，他常常在对方睡着的那半个多小时里呆在某个离他很近的位置上，或躺或坐，观察他熟睡的模样。  
偶尔，他也会在不知不觉中沉浸午后温暖的阳光里一同陷入沉睡。  
他梦见了很早很早以前的事——有快乐的也有难过的。快乐的部分洒满阳光，而叫人难过的部分则总是下着雨。  
他站在阴雨中凝视阳光。  
雨水顺着发丝滴下，湿透的衣服和头发粘在身上，很不舒服。  
于是他向阳光走去，在迈出雨幕前被看不见的屏障挡住了去路。于是他转过身，问道：“我为什么不能过去？”  
“因为你有罪。”  
“罪名是什么？”  
“是爱，拥有感情地的兵器就是废品。”那带着恶意的声音接着问道，“你认罪吗？恩奇都（天之锁）？”  
“是的，我认罪。”  
——但我从不后悔。  
3.  
作为生者时，吉尔伽美什养过狮子。成为英灵后，则在尝试着养猫。虽然两者在体型和习性都相差甚远，但在某些方面则有惊人的相似——  
讨好的叫声以讨食为目的，吃饱喝足后会趴在腿上任人抚摸，抓挠下巴会从喉咙里发出“呼噜呼噜”的声音。  
这些生物看似高傲，实则好懂得很，简单的喜怒哀乐都明明白白地写在一举一动里。  
相比之下，人类的情感实在是麻烦至极，复杂到需要花费一个人大半辈子的时间去学习，若是愚钝些的，或许至死都只有动物般简单的本能。  
“那怎样才算学会了呢？”刚获得人形不久的友人眨着他绿色的眼睛问道。  
他笑着回答：“等你学会了，就不会问这种问题了。”  
“是吗？那看样子我还需要学习呢。”  
4.  
恩奇都趴在沙发上睡着了。  
这不是他第一次像这样突然昏睡过去了，只不过这一次的时间格外漫长，就连爬上沙发的小猫焦急的“喵喵喵”都没能唤醒他。  
吉尔伽美什把他抱去了卧室的床上。  
他很确定自己在某一刻听见了女人的笑声，那声音他很熟悉，像已经熟透、下一刻就将腐坏的果实滴下的汁水，或是甜得发腻的熏香。  
“你想要什么？”他问道，“伊什塔尔。”  
属于神的时代早已过去，诸神在地球上不可能再拥有过去那样强大的权能，也就只能像这样在界线模糊的地方动动手脚。  
比如梦境。  
[我想要什么？不，我没有什么想要的，只是这么做能让我喜悦。]  
“仅此而已？”  
[还需要别的理由吗？]  
“不，确实够了。”吉尔伽美什说，“几千年了，你还真是一点长进都没有。”  
[你说什么？]  
他抓住恩奇都的手，俯在他耳边轻声道：  
“……”  
5.  
在雨水的冲刷下，恩奇都觉得自己的身体在一点点崩坏，随着“咔嚓”的响声，各处都在浮现细小的裂痕。  
脚下是泥泞的土地，他身上不断碎裂的部分随雨水汇入其中，从哪里来，往哪里去。  
这样也挺好。  
但是，但是……  
他趴在那道界线前，手指尽力想去触及阳光。  
但是我还是想……  
幻觉里吉尔伽美什向他走来，跨过界线走进大雨中，抓住了他的手，那温暖的触感让他几乎要流下泪来。  
雨水同样淋湿了对方的金发，但他毫不在意，任由泥水沾上衣袍的下摆。  
“回去了。”  
他在阴云密布的天空下拥抱他，于是那阴云便消散了。  
6.  
“醒了？”  
“嗯……”  
恩奇都从床上坐起来，窗外太阳已经偏西——是下午了。  
“我怎么睡着了？”  
“可能是小东西们的口粮太重了，累了吧。”吉尔伽美什说，“没关系，下次我跟你一起去。”  
“哎？”  
这理由听上去太牵强了吧？  
两只小猫爬上他的肩膀，抗议似的喵喵直叫。  
“抗议无效。”吉尔伽美什揪住它们的后颈皮把他们放回猫窝，又坐回床边对他说道，“放心，不会再有下次了。”  
恩奇都脑子里有很多模糊的记忆，在其中一段里，他询问何为爱。  
被问的某人则笑着说，等他学会就明白了。  
喜悦的是生物与生俱来的本能，爱则是后天习得的能力。如何去爱更是需要用一生的时间去探索。  
我是多么幸运啊，既从你那里学会了爱，又从你那里得到了爱。  
“恩奇都，你在笑什么？”  
“没什么。”恩奇都笑着说，“只是觉得自己真的，非常幸运。”  
THE END


End file.
